mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
William Scott
|username = WillyBillyHilly #5711 |type = Player |status = Active |hero_name = Red Hot |age = 15 |birthday = March 23 |gender = Male |height = 5'9" |weight = 145 lbs |blood_type = A |ethinicity = Texas, USA |hero_rank = Good |occupation = Student |school = Yuuei High |school_year = First year |agency = N/A |quirk_name = Capsaicin |description = 1 }} Appearance General Appearance William dons a simple yellow T-shirt that has a little red with an unzipped brown hoodie over. He wears blue jeans (hates shorts except for when at the beach or pool) and black sneakers. Costumed Appearance When on hero duty, Red Hot dons a long sleeved red and black spandex suit, making it easier for Will to move around and not have it interfere as much when he's producing his oil. He wears some red boots that can easily be removed with a zipper. On his waist and hips, he has 4 peppers imprinted on the costume that goes from the front and travels to the back where the green stems are located. He's loud. He's spontaneous. He will make himself known. William Scott tries to get along with everybody and is very happy with meeting new people but sometimes he can be a bit much for some. Character Background William worked the family farm in Texas, USA and lived a pretty good life. Everyone in the rural neighborhood had some form of quirk; noodle fingers, skunk breath, frozen feet, they were all pretty simple and not very spectacular. William, however, was the only one who had a quirk that popped out from the others. He could shoot oil, make it sting and light it ablaze. Growing up around kids that had very boring abilities compared to his, this didn't exactly help with his ego. A loud and spontaneous person, William never bullied his classmates, a pretty nice guy actually, but he sure as hell made it known on how awesome his quirk was every chance he got. He thought he was great. He thought he was spectacular. He thought he could do anything with a quirk like his. He could do better though. What if William could put his quirk to good use instead of just showing it off. What's a dog good for if he's all bark but no bite? So he applied for a transfer to U.A. High School at Japan and aimed to be a pro hero. It was pretty far from home but the school was top notch and William Scotts was going to shoot for the moon. Aspects Aspects are a roleplaying mechanic, that can be about your character's personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. They can be activated by during roleplay, by anyone involved in the scene to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact. Aspects are not inherently positive or negative, meaning they can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Most importantly, Aspects are always true of your character. Think carefully when thinking up one. Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. # Overly Courageous # Loudmouth # Impulsive # Hotheaded Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Quirk Capsaicin The character generates a specific type of oil from their skin that contains a similar composition of capsaicin, being that the oil irritates the skin on contact. However, the oil is also flammable and with enough in one spot, can combust. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Ignition Gloves: A pair of latex gloves that have holes cut out onto the palm of it. On the fingertips are steel thimbles attached to it with a flint thimble attached on the tip of the thumb. When you snap your fingers, you strike the steel against the flint and it shoots out a spark. Each glove is good for 5 Sparks. Category:Player Characters Category:Student